cancel_a_formatfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad End
The Bad End is one of the endings , meaning it starts at the end of the game after the 15th day of winter. A Bad End happens if the protagonist has a likeability over 8 but lower than 10 hearts with any of the possible characters. Some characters have more than one Bad Ending. Plot This contains spoilers about the background of the protagonist. In all non Normal End sequences it is revealed that the protagonist is the remains of an Island that sunk during a Vulcano eruption that only happens every 100 years. The Island sank into the Ocean and its inhabitants died as the Vulcano erupted while they tried to escape by ships. This explains, why the protagonist is in the ocean at the beginning. In all sequences the protagonist leaves her lover behind in any way (eg. disappearing or country forgetting about her as she ceases to exist as a country). Japan's Bad End This Ending shares the same beginning as the True End. After New year the protagonist ceases to exist as a country and lives on as a normal person. No one on the academy remembers her anymore and she decides to start a new life and forget about her time with them. She meets Japan again who seems to like her but is quite intrusive about it sometimes. Because of his behaviour she sends him away once and says she does not want to see him again. He comes over again the next day to apologise and she lets him into her room after it starts to rain. They talk for a while until Japan sees the ring at her necklace, which she states was given to her by her boyfriend. Japan gets upset, not wanting to accept she had a lover which was not him and telling her he was so happy to meet her at first. She shouts at him after he tried to press her down to the bed. He suddenly realises how immature it was of him and regrets it, telling her that he will now leave and never bother her again and runs out. She concludes that it is alright this way even though she is sad about him leaving. England's Bad End1 This Ending initiates when the protoagonist has at least 8 hearts but less than 10 hearts with England and replaces the True End, when the option "See what happens" is chosen. The story is the same as in the True Ending with the exception that the sequence ends at the point where the protagonist disappears. England's Bad End2 This Ending initiates when the protagonist tells England about her past and he tries to save her from disappearing. He offers her to stay in his cellar (need explanation here, why she would not disappear then). If she refuses and tells him to drop this whole action he gets upset, pins her to the wall, chains her to it and abuses her, not allowing her to ever leave him. This ending is always available, even if the requirements for the True Ending are met. Trivia After a Bad Ending, the Credits screen's background is black. Category:Ending